Where They Are Just and Loyal
by Unsuspected
Summary: "Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same.'" Interesting how Hufflepuff is supposedly the House for idiots. Hufflepuffs don't find it very amusing to be underestimated. A collection of drabbles featuring various Hufflepuffs.
1. Susan Bones

Harry was telling the truth. It was obvious. Susan could _tell_. He wasn't the liar at all—it was the Ministry.

And that wasn't just at all, was it? Accusing the truth-teller of such horrible things! How dreadful that was. Harry had been through enough already, it seemed. He didn't need that.

She was going to do something about this, and join this group, obviously. Anything to help. If she was just going to let this go without a fight—

Well, they could just put her in Slytherin then, couldn't they? Because no respectable Hufflepuff would stand for such injustice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured that fairness would be the more dominant Hufflepuff trait for Susan, considering who her aunt was. That's just me, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Also, many thanks to StarlitReader and JuliPwnsAll.<strong>


	2. Pomona Sprout

Pomona Sprout was positively _failing_ Herbology in second year. Technically not failing, but for someone belonging to the House associated with the element of earth… Well, she wasn't exactly crushing the stereotype of Hufflepuffs being stupid. She could hardly handle looking at the plants surrounding the greenhouse without cringing.

But the day they worked with the adult mandrakes was almost okay. She hadn't fainted like when the students first met the mandrakes… In fact, as time went on, Pomona became rather _fond_ of Herbology.

Still, very few of her colleagues knew exactly how much she'd disliked these plants at first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you tell that I'm the sort of Hufflepuff that would be like this? I'd be completely terrible at Herbology... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. (:<strong>


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

At the time of her Sorting, Nymphadora Tonks was going through something of a blonde stage. Waiting for her name to be called, she shifted the color of her hair subtly, taking slight notice of other students' confusion. White blonde and frizzy, sandy and straight, honey-colored and curly… By the time "Tonks, Nymphadora" was reached, her hair had shifted to a darker hue, so that it was only a few shades lighter than the Hat itself. Waiting, waiting, waiting—Gryfindor or Hufflpuff? And the Hat finally made its decision. For quite a while after, her hair was noticeably more yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second time in a row I was too lazy to look at my plan, so hopefully this isn't too dreadful. I'm guessing I would have been brutally murdered if I'd left out Tonks, because other than Cedric, she's the first person you think of for Hufflepuff pride. And as Cedric is now better known for his role as a glittering vampire, I think he's been replaced...<strong>


	4. Hepzibah Smith

The loyalty of Hufflepuff could be matched by few.

Hepzibah Smith had always been proud of this specific trait, for she believed this to be almost as strong in herself as her beauty.

In finding herself dealing with a shop that's helped one or two Dark wizards left her valuing it more.

She valued this in others as well. When she spotted the trait in someone, she just had to get to know them.

The first and last person she spotted it in someone was a boy called Tom Riddle. But he was _maybe_ not as trustworthy as she'd guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's no doubt in my mind that I should be working on NaNo right now. Anyone want to be writing buddies and yell at me for being so pathetic?<strong>


	5. Hannah Abbott

Hannah Abbott, in truth, had never really been all that important.

In fact, her claim to fame had probably been her in fifth year, during her O.W.L. exams. After all, no one else had conjured quite so many flamingos at one time as she had done.

But that wasn't exactly something that you'd be telling your grandchildren, was it?

It wasn't so much that Hannah wanted to be important necessarily. It was more that she wanted to make a difference.

And make a difference she did. Hannah Abbott, two years after the Flamingo Incident of 1996, fought alongside her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cedric's will likely be up soon as well. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	6. Cedric Diggory

And suddenly—oh so suddenly—he can see victory right in front of him. Where before Cedric could hardly see hope of making it out alive, there's the gleaming Triwizard cup. He simply has to run and grab it. He imagines the feel of the cool metal in his hands. Quite clearly he hears students chanting his name.

But at the exact same moment, Harry Potter is in an identical position—mind filled with the same images of victory, complete with Cho's beaming face.

So at the exact same moment, Cedric and Harry reach for the cup. It's only fair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Has my style changed drastically? God, I hope not. I'm really disliking my NaNo novel, and I'm about to kill the only person I like writing. But anyway, thank you for reading. Next up, I believe, will be Ernie Macmillan. Though don't count on it being too soon.<strong>


	7. Ernie Macmillan

To achieve anything, he was taught, you had to do something first. There's no such thing as talent, they had told him, only practice.

And they were right.

Because you don't get O.W.L.s by sleeping all day, do you? And you don't get a job by sitting around.

He had to work for what he wanted because there was no way that he was getting it by doing nothing.

And, well then, if that meant studying for nine hours a day, so be it.

So long as he passed all of his exams, Ernie Macmillan was content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. (: Following this, I'll likely be writing one-shots slightly similar to this involving friendships from differnet houses.<strong>


End file.
